


El chico Horan

by FeelingK



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, AmorPrimeraVista(?), ElTommoTuPapiRico, Humor, M/M, MásHumor, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se encuentra castigado junto a sus tres mejores amigos.<br/>Y con el paso del tiempo el pobre chico estaba aburrido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico Horan

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! aquí otro bebé Narry :3  
> Le digo bebé porque son mis amores y soy incapaz de hacer algo que no sea dulce entre ellos :3

_Letra curva- Liam_

**_Letra curva y negrita- Zayn_ **

Letra subrayada- Louis

Me estiré perezosamente en mi asiento por enecima vez en esa tarde, sentado en un pequeño pupitre y releyendo los carteles que descoraban la sala de castigos. La profesora Liz recorría la sala con un libro en mano, de vez en cuando sus suspiros rompian el silencio 'Oh, Jacob' murmuraba enamorada y yo tenía que contener la risa. No era el unico en esa sala, Louis Tomlinson estaba sentado junto a mí, escribiendo enérgicamente en su librete; a mi izquierda estaba Liam Payne que había terminado en castigo por culpa del mismo Louis que le dijo Vamos Li, será divertido poner pica pica en la ropa de las animadoras y los descubrieron en los vestidores, Liam hacía guardia mientras Louis echaba el polvo Eres un puto asco haciendo guardia, Li; Zayn Malik estaba sentado detrás mio, no podía ver que hacía, pero les puedo jurar que dibujaba en su cuaderno, se le da muy bien, Zayn había terminado en esta sala de la perdición porque descubrieron que él era el artista que dibujaba la mayoría de cosas que estaban en las paredes del exterior del colegio, las puertas de los baños y los pupitres, tendría que pasar el resto del año en castigo y de paso borrar los dibujos que pueda hasta el termino del año **_Creo que la casa del director Henderson necesita una nueva decoración, dejadmelo a mí._** Y luego estoy yo, en realidad no sé porqué estoy aquí _Ya te dije Hazza, golpeaste a un chico y te dieron 2 semanas en castigo._ Mierda.

\-- Psss psss --Me llamó Louis, lo miré y con una sonrisa me mostró una nota-- lee.

La nota decia lo siguiente:

  * Poner pulgante en el gatarade de los jugadores de futbol americano.
  * Darle un sandiwch con moo en el queso a Ryan (el bravucón del colegio). 
  * Quitarle la peluca al director Henderson. 
  * Rasurar a Kingsley (otro bravucón) mientras esté dormido en clase de matematicas. 
  * Regrecemos a la vieja escuela y llenemos de uevos el auto de Henderson.



Era una lista y con pésima ortografía.

\-- Fútbol lleva tilde en la U, te faltó una hache en la palabra moho, tilde en la segunda a de matemáticas, regresemos es con ese y huevos con hache... ¿es en serio Lou? ¿Huevos sin hache?

\--Dejame ser Happy, Hazz --Lou me quitó la nota, fastidiado con mi obsesión por la ortografía, y siguió escribiendo.

\-- Además, tu plan de ponerle pulgante a la bebida energizante del equipo de fútbol tiene un fallo, Liam está en el equipo de Fútbol.

\-- Lo sé --Louis levantó la mirada y ese aire sombrío lo invadió-- tal vez así aprenda a ser un mejor guardia --y soltó una risita típica de los villano en anime tipo: Jejejejejeje.

Me reí divagando y ahora fue Liam quien me llamó con un _¡Pss psssssss!_ Mientras que nerviosamente me tiraba la nota que cayó en mi regazo, este tipo se moriría si tuviera que hacer la poya en un exámen.

"Queridas amigas que forman parte de el grupo de porristas, he escrito ésta carta con el motivo de pedir disculpas por mi actitud de éste día, lamento haberme dejado arrastrar por la brutalidad a la que yo llamo Louis Tomlinson, mis mas sinceras disculpas y pronto les llegará un reconocimiento de mi parte con mucho amor, Liam Payne"

No podría ser más dulce. Doblé la hoja formando un pequeño rectángulo y se la pasé a Liam, quien con la mirada me pedía que le dijera que tal estaba.

\-- Aún no entiendo porqué eres amigo de Louis, si tu eres un amor del señor --atiné a decir y el sonrió.

\--Pienso hacerles galletitas --susurró bajito y no pude evitar reír.

Liam era el chico del corazón más puro en el mundo, era voluntario en el orfanato de la ciudad, en primer año de secundaria se cortó el cabello para donarlo a los niños con cáncer, _Ellos lo necesitan más que yo Hazza,_ donó todos sus ahorros a la organización de las narices rojas... era un amor de persona.

'Shhhhhhh' Ese molesto ruido que hacía la maestra cada vez que alguno hablaba me resonó en los timpanos. Solté un gruñido, fastidiado de toda esa mierda ¡Era una completa estupidez! Yo no debería estar aquí, ellos comenzaron todo, yo solo lo terminé ¿¡Por qué Ryan, Kingsley y Thomas no están aquí!? Hazz, están en el hospital, Gracias por el recordatorio Lou.

Me crucé de brazos bastante indignado, no fue mi culpa que la cara de Kingsley chocara contra mi puño, ni que el estomago de Ryan se cruzara en el camino de mi rodilla y mucho menos que la cabeza de Thomas se encontrara con la mia ¡Yo soy la victima aquí! _No lo eres Hazz._

\-- Psss Psss Hazz --Llamó Zayn desde atrás y me pasó otro papel por encima del hombro que cayó en mi regazo-- mira eso.

Lo miré y casi no puedo contener la risa. Era un dibujo de la maestra Liz, con ojos de corazón, a su lado estaba el musculoso Taylor Lauthner sin camisa y al otro Robert Patinson con esas mejillas huecas y copete de 3 metros, era como un comic ya que había otra escena donde la maestra se encontraba quitándose la ropa y una de esas cosas para poner el dialogo sobre su cabeza recitaba "Normalmente cobro, pero a ustedes les va gratis" Me tapé la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa y le regresé el dibujo a Zayn.

\--Me alegraste la tarde, Broder --chocamos puño en un disimulado movimiento.

Zayn trató de pasarle su obra maestra a Louis pero éste ni lo miró. **_Sigue enojado conmigo._** El Zouis se desintegró cuando Zayn se juntó con un tipejo que se hace apodar "Naughty boy", un gordo hijo de la chingada que alejó a Zayn de nosotros, pero Zayn se cabreó con ese chupa pollas porque nos estaba insultando con lo que él llamaba arte, pues hacía dibujos obscenos sobre nosotros y también porque trataba de robarle el estilo de dibujo y le imitaba en vestimenta. Pero lo que cabreó a Lou fue la pelea que tuvo con Zayn pocos días después de la separación, una pelea que los separó y los lastimó aún más. **_Venga chicos disculpadme, ¡Os he hecho dibujos! Éste es el tuyo Liam apoco no están idénticos, éste es el tuyo Hazz, tiene tus hoyuelos y... Louis también te hice uno, tiene tu linda sonrisa_** , Louis desechó el dibujo, pues lo cogió y caminó hasta el basurero más cercano para tirarlo ahí. Zayn no soportó aquello y salió echando humos de ahí con Liam diciendole que él no está tan gordo y que el dibujo tiene fallas porque él no tiene esa papada. Pero yo soy él unico que sabe que Louis sacó el dibujo cuando "nadie" lo veía y ahora lo tiene guardado en el fondo de su casillero.

Zayn hizo un puchero y le pasó el dibujo a Liam quien lo cogió nervioso, al leerlo frunció el entrecejo y se lo devolvió.

\-- No es gracioso --gruñe.

\-- Lo es --contradice.

'¡Shhhhhhh!' Debería hacerle spoiler con ese libro, no sé, gritarle tal vez que se casa con Edward y tienen una hija con el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness, ganas no me faltan, pero capaz y me gano otra semana en castigo y ñope, no quiero más castigo.

Todos tienen algo que hacer: Lou y su lista de bromas, Li y su nota de disculpas, Zayn con sus dibujos mal intencionados, hasta la profesora tenía ese libro. Miré de un lado a otro observandolos y decidiendo en que podría distraerme, pero yo no tenía un libro que leer, no era bueno dibujando, no tenía con quien disculparme, no tenía a quien hacerle una broma ¡Solo me queda... hacer nada!. Lo que normalmente hago en estos casos es dormir, pero la última hora en clases fue matemáticas y ya tuve mi sueño de belleza en esa clase, claro mientras Liam se quejaba porque _Harry tus ronquidos no me dejan escuchar al señor Lee_.

Sigo sin comprender como Liam no se ha corrompido teniendo de amigo a Louis Tomlinson Alias el Tommo tu papi chulo. Mientras divagaba en como sería si Liam fuera más como Lou y se hiciera llamar Liam tu osito amorosito, al salón entró un chico. Casi caigo de la silla cuando el chico irrumpió en el salón abriendo de un portazo.

Lo miré mal pero luego mi mirada se suavizó al verlo. Joder.

\-- L-lo siento --Balbuceó el chico, secando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su abrigo, rozando un poco su rubio cabello que bailó por el suave impacto.

Putas soy todo un poeta.

\--Señor Horan, llega tarde al castigo --gruñe la profesora Liz sin levantar la mirada del tan preciado libro.

\-- Si, lo lamento tanto profesora Smith, tuve inconvenientes para llegar, no encontraba el aula y de paso unos chicos trata...-

\-- No me interesa saber la historia de su vida, tome asiento, sus tres horas comienzan ahora --anuncia la tipa.

\-- Pero solo era una hora, profesora --Dice tímidamente el rubio.

\-- Ahora son tres --Liz sonríe falsamente, mirando por primera vez al chico--. Vaya a su asiento, señor Horan.

¿Horan?

El chico Horan se fue a sentar como Liz mandó, pero no sentó en el asiento libre que estaba frente al mío como yo esperaba, se fue al otro extremo de la clase y se sentó en el lugar más apartado. Me incliné un poco para alcanzar a Liam para luego preguntarle quien era el chico, porque en mi vida lo había visto.

\-- Se llama Niall Horan --susurró Liam--. Es nuevo, no sé mucho de él, solo que suele ser molestado por los más grandes por su cara de niño y es bastante reservado.

Y con ustedes señores y señoras ¡Liam vieja chismosa del barrio Payne! Sí, Liam sabe más del colegio que el mismísimo director. Liam es un nerd _No lo soy Hazza_ , cállate que arruinas mi narración pendejo, como decía, Liam es un nerd, pero un nerd al que todos aman, de esos chicos listos que se ven muy sexys con lentes y son amables, lindos, tiernos y adorados por las chicas, que con un solo movimiento de cabello puede reventar cientos de ovarios, _Exageras_ , Cállate Payne, bueno sí exagero. Liam es amado por ser amable y dulce, no tiene enemigos y es muy buen amigo de la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, así que se entera rápidamente de los chismes del colegio. Es como ese amigo Gay al que le muestras los pechos _¡Harry! No soy Gay_ , dile eso al Ziam.

\-- Gracias por la info --susurré antes de regresar a mi posición original.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y me encontré con los ojos azules de aquel muchacho, y sentí extraño, así como cuando quieres ir al baño pero a la vez tienes hambre, un revoltijo de sensaciones de vacío. El chico Horan pronto bajó la mirada y se concentró en su libreta, su pluma comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, mirandome de vez en cuando y luego volviendo a lo suyo. Por un momento pensé que estaba dibujando, pero luego vi mejor el movimiento de su plumón y me di cuenta que los rasgueos que hacía eran de escritura. Cada que nuestros ojos se encontraban yo sentía algo extraño, algo que no debería y ni quiero sentir. Por segundos mantenemos las miradas, pero luego él la desvía hacia su libreta, volviendo al incesante rasgeo. Creo que ya tengo algo que hacer, y no es dibujar, escribir notas o bromas, tampoco leer un libro.

Es mirarlo.

Mirar al chico Horan.


End file.
